Hallucination 's Dream
by Eirian Lovegood
Summary: Ron se despierta en medio de la noche. Harry y Hermione no están con él en la tienda. No duda en ir en su busca y se interna en el bosque. Su búsqueda le traerá más revelaciones de las que podría soportar. Lo que vio y escucho le marcarán más de lo que nadie podría llegar a imaginar jamas.


Ron se despertó en medio de la noche. En la oscuridad notaba el frió sudor bajar a lo largo de su espalda produciéndole escalofríos. Miro a su alrededor, la tienda estaba en calma, y los chivatoscopios estaban tranquilos pero aun así sentía algo anormal. Era como si le faltase algo a la tienda.

Se froto los ojos para despejarse la poca somnolencia que le quedaba. Entonces lo descubrió. Harry no estaba en su cama, Hermione también había desaparecido. En el acto, Ron saltó de la suya cayendo estrepitosamente al suelo cuando uno de sus pies quedo enredado en las sabanas. Rápidamente se deshizo de su lazo y corrió varita en mano al exterior.

Si la tienda tenía un mínimo de luz propiciada por los fuegos mágicos de Hermione, el exterior era pura nada. La Luna y las estrellas se hallaban ocultas tras las nubes y el bosque se mostraba frió y amenazador en contraste con la visión de aquella mañana acogedor y alegre. Ron tragó saliva para liberar el nudo de su garganta, buscando fuerzas para internarse en aquel bosque para salvar a sus amigos. En ese instante el guardapelo le parecía mil veces más pesado de lo que había sido en todos aquellos días. Lo miro dubitativo, sin saber muy bien qué hacer. Llevarlo consigo y arriesgarse a que algún ser se lo arrebatara yendo solo o dejarlo desprotegido en la tienda.

La respuesta era bien sencilla, hizo lo que habría hecho Hermione o Harry. Sujeto con fuerza su varita y se interno en el bosque dejando atrás los escudos y hechizos protectores. Espero poder volver a encontrar la tienda, pero en esos momentos era secundario le preocupaba más la desaparición de Hermione. Al cabo de unos pocos metros vio una luz débil a través de la maleza y los arboles.

Sintió un ligero retortijón en el estomago producto del miedo. Respiro hondo, no podía abandonarla. Decidido a combatir un ejército de arañas si era necesario siguió avanzando con cuidado, tratando de no hacer ninguna clase de ruido. Tardó más de lo que había supuesto pero al fin llego a la luz. Era un pequeño claro en el bosque, con un tupido techo de ramas verdes y frondosas. En el centro una gran roca plana y gris que servía de asiento a dos personas. Al principio Ron no las reconoció, pero sus voces les delataron.

- Ese estúpido de Ronald. No nos deja un momento de intimidad. - Se quejó iracunda y furiosa Hermione.

- Lo sé cariño. Deberíamos deshacernos de él. Pero aun nos puede ser útil llevando esa baratija. Cuando la llevo puesta no puedo ponerme a tono para ti. - Repuso Harry mientras desnudaba parcialmente a Hermione para después tumbarla en la roca y besarla con pasión animal.

- Eres el mejor Harry Potter. No podría tener un novio mejor. – Dijo Hermione de forma ardiente mientras le quitaba la camisa a Harry.

- Ni mejor amante. – Replicó con suficiencia Harry desabotonando la camisa a Hermione.

Ron no pudo permanecer más allí en silencio. Toda la fuerza y valor que le habían invadido para ir en búsqueda de Hermione se evaporaron. Soltó su varita sin darse cuenta. Sus dedos no tenían fuerzas ni para soportar el ligero peso de su varita. Su interior era ahora un terreno yermo. Un lugar calcinado por los sueños rotos. Su estomago lo sentía vacio, como si tuviera un dementor en él que desde su propio cuerpo le eliminase cada pizca de alegría, felicidad y pensamientos futuros.

Se dio la vuelta despacio para no hacer ruido, ya había visto suficiente. No podría haber soportado la discusión que se habría provocado si se descubriese por su torpeza. El camino de vuelta a la tienda se le hizo interminable y tortuoso. Sabía dónde estaba, no se perdió pero emocionalmente tenía una herida abierta y sangrante. Seguramente mortal. Calló a los pies de la cama de Hermione, no supo porque fue a esa cama en lugar de la suya pero no le importó.

La ira debería haberle hervido la sangre, en otras circunstancias habría lanzado la maldición más poderosa contra Harry y se habría puesto a gritarle a Hermione sin importarle otra cosa en el mundo. Pero no era capaz de sentir nada más que dolor, un dolor lacerante y perpetuo que latía aquejándole en oleadas de un intenso sufrimiento. Miró sin ver las llamas moradas en el centro de la mesa. Bailaban de forma pausada su propia música, incitando a la relajación. Ron no sentía dicho efecto balsámico.

Un reflejo acerado captó su atención. Algo en la mesa brillaba con la luz de las llamas. Se levanto sin ganas y arrastro sus pies hasta estar delante del objeto que había despertado su interés. Un gran cuchillo, olvidado sin duda durante la cena. Su filo atraía la mirada y atención de Ron. Algo oscuro y maligno se movía en su interior, bullendo con expectación ante la repentina aparición del cuchillo.

"_Debería usarlo con ellos_" Pensó Ron pero no era su voz. Siguió mirando el cuchillo con una mirada casi psicótica. "_Ellos me han dañado. Deben pagar_" Ron oía esos pensamientos pero sabía que no eran suyos, cuando acepto esa verdad, las palabras cambiaron. "_La mujer que amas te odia, le pareces un estorbo. Tu mejor amigo la ha puesto en tu contra para quedársela para sí._" Esa voz malévola y persuasiva no paro de repetirle la traición de Harry y Hermione. "_Házselo pagar. No puedes dejarte pisotear. No puedes dejar que nadie más tenga a Hermione. Sabes que debes matarlos. Coge el cuchillo._"

Ron levanto la mano decidido. Agarró el mango de madera sin titubeos y comprobó cuan afilado estaba la pieza de acero. Se cortó la yema del dedo gordo. Sin darle importancia a la sangre que goteaba de su dedo miró al exterior. A lo lejos se podía discernir el tambaleante brillo de luz. No se movía, aun tardarían en volver pero no le importó. Estaba decidido a hacerlo. Volvió a mirar el cuchillo. La desesperación empezó a nublar sus ojos.

A pesar de sus dudas, sus miedos y su desesperación creciente ante lo que iba a hacer. No había otra solución, ese acto atroz debía realizarse si quería librarse de aquellos pensamientos tan perturbadores. Se descolgó el guardapelo y lo deposito con cuidado en la mesa. Lo miro un momento pero asqueado desvió la mirada. Camino sin prisa hasta su cama sentándose en el borde de la misma.

Tomó aire un par de veces, asimilándolo.

- Lo siento, Hermione.

Acto seguido el filo del cuchillo se movió rápidamente. La hoja rebano sin contemplación la muñeca de Ron y dejando salir la sangre a borbotones. Pronto el color escarlata fue volviéndose cada vez más y más oscuro hasta que Ron ya no sentía su cuerpo. Tiró el cuchillo lejos de él y se dejó caer en la cama mientras su vida iba huyendo de él a través de su herida.

De pronto, Ron saltó de la cama totalmente empapado en sudor, con el guardapelo pegado al pecho como si estuviera al rojo vivo. Había sido una pesadilla. El colgante se le estrecho alrededor del cuello y Ron se lo arrancó con todas sus fuerzas tirándolo al otro lado de la tienda. Respiro agitadamente, su corazón no podía ser más arrítmico, con pulsaciones rápidas, lentas, fuertes y débiles. Sentía una gran debilidad en todo su cuerpo, solo deseaba volver a dormirse pero por otra parte un miedo aterrador se lo impedía.

Miró a sus compañeros. Harry dormía intranquilo revolviéndose entre las mantas. Hermione tenía una expresión seria y preocupada pero su respiración era tranquila y su cuerpo estaba relajado. Respiro aliviado dejando un segundo para que el bálsamo que era saber que Hermione estaba bien alejase la intranquilidad de su cuerpo. Unos minutos después reflexionaba sobre su sueño, el guardapelo le estaba afectando más de lo que podía o quería admitir. Sus manos blancas y frías así lo dejaban patente. Recordó a Ginny y sintió un escalofrío a lo largo de la medula.

No podía seguir con ellos. Esa era la conclusión lógica a la que había llegado. No podía permitir que su debilidad la pusiera en peligro. Harry cuidaría de ella, estaba seguro. Hermione quería a Harry. Estarán mejor solos. Ron se iba auto convenciendo de que debía abandonar a sus amigos, que era la única forma de mantenerlos a salvo. No podía estar seguro que si el sueño se hacía realidad tomaría el mismo camino.

La sola imagen de Hermione acuchillada y las manos de Ron manchadas con la sangre de su amor verdadero era demasiado para permitirse la incertidumbre. Se negaba a correr el riesgo y que su mente cobarde actuase como tal asesinando a sus amigos. Se levantó de la cama y volvió a estar frente a la mesa. Iba a dejarles una nota y huir pero no podía hacerlo. Necesitaba ver una última vez a Hermione, saber que ella estaba bien antes de marcharse no era suficiente. Necesitaba despedirse como era debido.

Recogió el guardapelo y volvió a colgárselo en el cuello. En el instante en que se lo puso y su piel entró en contacto con el frio metal, las voces retornaron y las imágenes le asolaron pero las hizo a un lado como pudo. Se concentró en su decisión. Saber que Hermione ya no correría riesgo de su mano le tranquilizaba lo suficiente como para poder ignorar al guardapelo aunque este no desistiese.

Se durmió escuchando la respiración de Hermione y el borboteo del rio que se encontraba unos metros por debajo de la tienda.


End file.
